An Unexpected Crossover
by Ghost Rider of the Aragon
Summary: (AU, teen Thor and teen Loki) Thor and Loki of Asgard have recently come of age. One day while exploring the forests in Asgard, they stumble across a pathway leading to a strange new realm. Worlds collide as the brothers each get drawn into the Quest of Erebor. Co-written with RTVampireKilljoy. New title coming soon.


**So, my friend (RTVampireKilljoy) and myself have been writing back and forth with each other, and I'd been planning on writing a Thor/LotR crossover somewhere along the line. Hopefully our efforts will be worth the reading!**

**~0~0~0~**

Loki saddled up his horse before Thor could even make it down to the stables. His horse stomped impatiently. "I know, I know...He's not a morning person like we are, Bruni..." Bruni nickered and nibbled on the tips of Loki's hair.

"Stop it...you can eat something later..."

"Aw, but brother nothing is as good looking as your hair... well except my own." Thor snickered as he entered and began to saddle his own horse.

"Let down thy golden hair, fair princess..." Loki jabbed, referencing a Midgardian tale that Frigga had once told them.

Thor turned to glare at Loki, "You know how I detest being called that brother."

"Which is precisely why I still torment you with it..." Loki said gleefully. Thor growled under his breath and grumbled.

"I'm only teasing..." Loki said. "Sheesh..."

"I am a prince... I will not be called a princess. I have defeated many a beast and man..."

"I'm not going to apologize..." Loki said, taking off before things could escalate farther.

"Then I shall have to make you brother." Thor mounted and went after him.

"I do what I want!" Loki called in a sing-song voice, vanishing into the trees.

"You shall do as you want after I have beat you for your words." He meant it playfully though he charged after Loki faster into the unseen.

Loki laughed, but suddenly he felt as though something was keeping him from going any deeper into the forest. "Thor...there's something strange going on here..."

"What is it?" He came up beside him easily. "What manner of craft is this?"

"I don't know..." He looked confused.

"If this is something even you can not tell... I fear who has cast it.""True..." Loki guided his horse along the invisible boundary, finally finding a place where he could go through. "I don't like the looks of this, brother..."

"Then we turn back and tell father of this."

"But we should investigate so we can give him a more complete tale..." Loki said. Thor frowned.

"I don't know brother... is it wise?"

"One could just as easily ask what is wisdom..." Loki grinned. "What harm can it do?" Thor sighed, "If we end up in Valhalla cause of your folly, you get to tell father why."

"I'm afraid the honor will have to be yours. I think we both know that's not where I'm going to end up..."

"Don't you dare start that again Loki."

"As you wish, but it's still true..." He shrugged, riding along the barrier.

"It is not and you know it." He snorted before going head first into the opening of the barrier.

"Odd..." Loki commented when the forest seemed to change. Instead of the golden-green light of the Asgardian forest, the light took on a greyish hue.

"What?" Thor turned to look at Loki curiously.

"This isn't Asgard..." Loki said, trying to figure out what had happened.

"What do you mean?" Thor looked about. "It looks ... similar... did we find one of those things you spoke of?"

"One of the doorways...but this isn't any of the realms that I know of..."

"But... that can't be possible... Heimdall?"

"I don't think Heimdall knows of this one...Surely he would've told us about it, if he knew..." Loki sat up straighter in the saddle when he heard voices in the distance.

"Can he not hear us?" Thor's head turned in the direction of the voices, his hand going to his hammer."

"I don't think he can..." Loki said. "Let's get a little closer, and see what is going on..."

"Shall we leave the horses?"

"Yes...They're too loud..." Loki dismounted, and tethered the reins to a low branch. He crept towards the sounds, and stayed close to the ground as possible.

Thor did the same as he followed beside his brother. His hand ready to grab his weapon upon any moment.

"Thor, really, is violence the answer here?" Loki whispered, rolling his eyes. "It's only dwarves, and they look rather lost..."

"I rather be safe then sorry brother." He grinned at him. "Would you have me rather allow an attack then try and prevent one?"

"And I would rather you not pick a fight..." Loki chided.

"I shall try not too... for your sake brother."

"Good. There's 13 of them , and only two of us..."

"Hmm... what do you suggest?" Loki turned too look at Thor, but his eyes widened. A large spider was attempting to sneak up behind them. "THOR! BEHIND YOU!" Thor turned pulling forth his hammer and aiming for the monsters head. The creature hissed in anger at this challenge, trying to duck around Mjolnir, and sting Thor, but the blow proved too much for it. The spider curled in on itself, dead. Loki was about to congratulate Thor on this kill, when suddenly there was a hiss behind him. He felt a something sharp pierce through his leather jacket and light armor. Instantly, his vision clouded.

"BROTHER!" Thor turned and bashed the new spider before taking him in his arms. "LOKI!"


End file.
